Australia Awakening - The First 4 Billion Years
by Tzeen
Summary: Australia and some other countries go on an adventure to uncover the Earth's past! Rated M for Australia's dirty mouth and some references.


**Australia Awakening - The first 4 Billion years**

* * *

Today the conference was in Australia, specifically on the outskirts of Perth in Western Australia, near Mardie Station. On Wednesday, 15th of Feburary, 2013. It was summer at the time and it was at a KILLING temperature. 43 degrees Celsius, enough to kill a man in a couple of hours.

Meanwhile Australia swung his chair around to the table. He greeted the other countries " G'day everyone! " he yelled throughout the room with his smug voice. Then suddenly England objected. " It's far too hot here! We're literally going to die! " He said in an exhausted but still classy voice. " Wussies " whispered Australia as he pressed a button on a remote. Suddenly, A cool breeze flooded the room. Sighs of relief could be heard from the colder countries. " Alright let's get this show on the road! " Said Australia, somewhat seriously. " Germany... " Australia said to the European country. " Thank you... " Germany said in reply as he quickly shuffled and moved his papers onto the desk.

" Now... " Said Germany assertively. The meeting was long, boring and hot. Even with Air Conditioning, the temperature was unbearable. Australia was unusually listening to everything with much anticipation, While drawing confused looks from England. Australia had told Germany that he had an announcement to make, Therefore he was very eager to get his words out. Japan was also anticipating the announcement, But with a much less emotionless face. " Now... Australia... You have an announcement? " Germany asked the tanned Aussie. " Yep! " He said enthusiastically as he stood up. " Me and Japan ha-" He was interrupted by New Zealand punching his gut. " Alright... Arrgghhh... My Little Brother Japan And Me... Have prepared a... thing... ey... mabob... uhhh Japan?! " said the Aussie very nervously. A sigh came from Japan " What Australia is trying to say is that we have been studying his ancient land and have uncovered some very significant discoveries... Dating back to the creation of earth four-billion years ago and the dawn of the first life on earth... I will also create a simulation based on our findings that could show us the early world! " The Japanese man said with much enthusiasm. Few nations look intrigued but some looking very enthusiastic such as America, England, Canada, Russia, Germany and France. " And... This shall end our conference... " Said Germany getting up out of his seat. " Oh! Wait! If you want to join Me and Japan in further research... Come to... "Australia pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket... " The old shack south west from here! " He said with excitement. He exited with enthusiastic countries tailing behind.

Australia was walking down the hallway of the great hall of the building the conference was held in when a hand was cladded upon his shoulder. " Australia! " Said an over-excited Englishman. " I didn't know you had a scientific side!? " He said with wonder. " Well... Yeah... " He said happily with his croaky voice. Australia was then knocked to the side by Germany " Oh... S-Sorry Australia... " He said as Italy was struggling in his arms. " Germany! I don't want to go there! It's too boring! " Italy said squeamishly like an over-upset child with polio disease. Australia sighed... " Here... Let go Germany... " Asked the country. Germany complied. Italy dropped onto the floor with a loud Smack... " Italy! " Yelled Australia with a loud angry voice somewhat startling England and Germany. Italy with much fear stood up very quickly while saluting... " Ha! He still remembers Germany?! " laughed Australia while Germany went over to Italy. " Ummm Australia? Can you uhhh... Get him to- " Before Germany could finish Australia said in a croaky but silent voice " Do what mister Germany says? Alright! " He whispered in the short Italians ear. Italy gave a very clear nod.

After that Australia was laughing is arse off. Meanwhile England was face palming in Embarrassment.

* * *

Australia was waiting outside the shack. The first person to arrive was Russia... Most would be afraid of the psychotic country, but not Ol' OZ. " Hey mate! " Yelled Australia to the sweating country. Russia was taking deep breaths and struggling to move... " Hello... Australia... " He said while taking deep breaths. " Russia... Come inside or you'll g- " Before he could finish Russia threw up all over the ground. " get... heat... sick... " He sighed " come here inside. " He said compassionately. He opened the big door which revealed a giant bus. He took the sick Russian onto the bus which had it's seats replaced with beds... He had borrowed one of England double deckers. Once Russia was on the bus He gave him a bucket. " Are you alright, mate? " He once again asked nicely. " Australia? " The Russian asked in his somewhat soft voice. " Yeah mate? " He asked while wrinkling his nose to blink. " Why are you my friend? " He asked with an abrupt change of voice... He sounded sad... " Well... " Before he could come up with a good explanation Russia Started to throw up again... The Australian rushed to a cabinet and got out some medicine. " Here... Take this when you stop... " Said Australia attentively. He handed him a flask of blue liquid as he walked back out of the bus... " What's next... A burn victim " He whispered to himself.

Suddenly, Horrible electronic music came from down the road as a Ferrari came racing down the hill. The luxury car was covered with dirt, mud and even rocks! The Australian Sighed "_Stupid American _" he thought to himself. 'Hello Australia! " The American said as he got out of his car. " You'll need a four wheeled drive mate! " The Australian said trying to start a conversation. " So... does the Science start? " Asked the American eagerly. The Australian never actually looked at the Foreigner's apparel. He was wearing a LAB COAT! A FUCKING LAB COAT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DESERT! " Mate... Take that off... You'll end up like Russia... " He said. " What Dead?" The American asked. " No, spewing out green shit until you're halfway to fuckin' mars... " The Australian said smugly. America slightly giggle at his remark. " Alright... Come inside and get some better clothes... " He said he said going into another room of the shack. America, with no patience opened the door of the bus a jumped inside. He immediately cringed at the smell of the bus... He now felt like vomiting. As he closed the door Australia called him " OI! America! Come 'ere! " Australia yelled out loudly " C-Coming! " The American yelled back making bleagh sounds while walking towards the door, the scent of the Russian vomit still on his clothes.

America opened the door of the room of which Australia was in. " Australia? " Asked the American. " Here! Wear this! " He said handing him an Aussie Digger Uniform. " Don't wreck it... It's from a friend of mine... " Australia said motioning that the American leave. America then exited the room and went back outside... " Wow! These clothes are great! " He said to himself with happiness. Australia then came out of the room and headed towards the bus. " Wait! Australia! " Yelled America to the continent. " What? The smell of Russia's pool of vomit? " Said Australia in return " I'll be right mate! " He yelled back at the American.

Australia entered the bus " You still haven't answered my question? " Said Russia in a mannered voice. " Well... You would know that everyone fears you right? " Asked The tanned Australian. " Well... Da? Where are you going with this? " Asked the Russian growing restless. " I fear nothin'... Well... Maybe those fuckin'... Giant Great Whites... Big motherfuckers... " He dozed off until Russia snapped his fingers. " Hey! " Yelled Russia. " Oh... Well I Am... Almost... Fearless... So... If I'm not afraid of you... might as well be friends... Right? " He said in reply to the Russian's question. " Hmmm... Yeah... Alright... " Said the Russian in response. " Hello! " Said England as he opened the door. " Hey mate! " said Australia with enthusiasm. " So this is what you've done with her... nice... " Said England while he examined the Double Decker bus.

Australia then lead England outside. England then whispered to The man in front of him " Are you crazy! Talking with Russia! " He exclaimed while still whispering. Australia then said " Look... We're friends. Alright... So don't worry... Why are you afraid of him anyway? " Said the Australian in reply. " He is a dangerous psychotic man! " He yelled softly. " Look... Just for the research... just try to be friends... I don't want you hiding behind me all the time... Alright! " Said the Australian man. " Oh... and... What is america wearing? " The Brit asked the Aussie. He looked at what England was wearing... " WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING!? " Yelled the Australian. England was wearing an English inspectors costume with a magnifying glass and everything. " come with me! Right now! " Said the annoyed Australian.

He gave England the same type of uniform, Except England wanted his to be blue. " So-fuckin'-be it! " He said pulling out a blue uniform. " I can remember when you used to wear these! You looked so cute! " England yelled as he walked out. Australia gave him a Death Glare, And England stopped very quickly.

Canada came softly gliding down the hill in a four-wheeled drive wearing an outback get-up. " Finally! Someone that has come prepared! " Shouted the Australian with joy. " Hello Australia! " Said Canada softly. " Bonjour! " Yelled France from the back of Canada's car. He was wearing a more... stylish kind of outfit... It was a purple French uniform with lots of parts that could get stuck on branches. Australia sighed " France come here... " He said with utter dullness. He took out a pair of scissors and cut off parts of the Frenchman's uniform. France knew it was for the best but still squealed when the scissors came close to his hair.

Only Germany, Italy and Japan were left. " OI! America! Can I borrow your phone? " Asked Australia. America nodded and thew Australia an old Nokia s-2. He dialed Japan's number. " Moshi-Moshi? " Asked Japan through the phone. " Where are you mate? " Asked Australia. " I am coming right now... I have just been gathering the supplies we will need to examine the zircon crystals. " Replied japan. " Alright... Be swift... America is growing restless... " Said Australia. " Right " Said japan As he hung up.

" Wait... Where is your little brother, Australia? " Asked Canada and England. " JOHN-O! MATE! " Yelled Australia into the desert. " you're just yelling at the dese- " Before the Brit could finish A quad bike came flying over the ridge. Wow's and what's? came from the gathered crowd of countries. " There he is! " Said Oz.

Suddenly, a German engine roared down the hill as Germany In his old War uniform Pulled up his German WW2 Jeep. " Guten tag Everyone! " He said with excitement. Italy popped his head out from the back of the car... He was wearing green camouflage, but needless to say It wouldn't do Him any good in the middle of the desert. But it wouldn't matter... we're not at war. " Ciao! " Said Italy reluctantly.

" Hey Mates! How have ya been? Good? " Said Australia to the two European Countries. " Yes, Good... It's getting late... Where Is Japan? " Asked Germany. " On his way... Let's get inside the bus everyone! " Yelled Australia to the Crowd.

Everyone had gotten used to the bus and chosen their beds... Meanwhile a very loud noise was coming from outside " JAPAN IS HERE! " Yelled Australia. Japan arrived in a Helicopter... He got out as Australia Raced over to him " Hey Buddy! " Said Australia enthusiastically. " Yes, Conichiwa. Can You help with the equipment? " Asked Japan. " Yeah. AMERICA! " He said. America raced over " Yes? " America asked. Help get the equipment into the storage of the bus, OK? " Asked Australia. America nodded and the two countries hauled the heavy equipment into the bottom compartment of the bus... Once they were done. The sun was down and the other countries were tiring. So they went to sleep, wondering about the day ahead.

* * *

**THAT'S A CHAPTER!11!11 Goodnight! :3**


End file.
